Luepolan Army
The Luepolan Army is the primary fighting branch of Luepola. It utilizes a wide array of equipment to fulfill multiple roles. Jobs The Army has multiple roles. Each branch of the Army has a specific job to fulfill. Infantry/Armored Division This branch is the largest division. It handles overseas conflicts in peacetime and wartime. They also help with humanitarian missions. Army Airborne Division This branch is the air power of the Army. It operates helicopters and Fixed-wing aircaft. . They aid the Infantry/Armored Division in peacekeeping missions, wartime defense/assaults, and humanitarian missions. Homeland Security Division This branch is usually seen at Luepola itself more often than other countries. Their job is to work with local authorities to defend the Homeland and keep the people safe. Special Forces Division This division handles the more risky combat operations. Their job is to perform thethe extraordinary where regular forces won't do well enough. Equipment The Luepolan Army currently operates very advanced weaponry and vehicles to fulfill almost any job. Weapons The main supplier of the Army's weapons is Luepolan Firearms Limited. *Mark 3 - Assault Rifle in use with the Infantry and Homeland Security divisions. *Mark 3 Compact - Carbine in use with the Infantry, Homeland Security, and Special Forces divisions. *Mark 7 - Sniper Rifle in use with the Infantry and Special Forces Divisions. *Mark 12 - Compact Sub-Machine Gun in use with the Homeland Security and Infantry Divisions. *Mark 43 - Light Machine Gun in use with the Infantry, Armored, and Special Forces divisions. *Mark 16 - Combat Shotgun in use with the Infantry, Homeland Security, and Special Forces Divisions. *Mark 10 - Sidearm in use with all divisions. *Mark 80 - HMG in use with the Armored and Airborne Divisions, usually mounted on Tanks, LAVs, APCs, IFVs, & Transport Helicopters. *Mark 25 - DMR in use with the Special Forces & Homeland Security Divisions. *Mark 20 - Bullpup Assault Rifle in use with the Special Forces Division *Mark 51 - Bullpup Compact SMG in use with the Armored, Airborne, & Special Forces Divisions. *Mark 70 - Automatic Grenade Launcher in use with the Armored, Airborne, and Special Forces Divisions, usually mounted on vehicles. *Mark 29 - 40mm Grenade Launcher in use with the Homeland Seeurity Division (Only Non-Lethal Munitions are used) *Mark 60 - Rocket Launcher in use with the Infantry and Special forces Divisions. *Mark 33 - LSW in use with the Special Forces, Infantry, and Homeland Security divisions. *Mark 58 - Anti-Material Rifle in use with the Infantry, Homeland Security, and Special Forces Divisions. *Mk. 27 - Battle Rifle in use with the Homeland Security, Infantry, and Special Forces Divisions. *Mk. 23 - Chotgun in use with the Homeland Security and Special FOrces Divisions. Ground-Based Vehicles *GV-2 MBT - A Main Battle Tank with a 130mm Smoothbore cannon, as well as having a Mk. 80 HMG, a Mk. 70 AGL, and Smoke Grenade Launchers. Operated by the Armored Division. *GV-4 APC - Armored Troop Carrier with Dual Mk. 80s and a Mk. 70. Operated by the Infantry and Armored Division. *GV-20 LAV - Light Armored Vehicle with a 30mm Autocannon, as well as a remote-controlled Mk. 80 HMG, 2 Surface-to-air Mk. 157 Missiles and 2 Anti-Tank Mk. 331 TOW Missiles, and firing ports for passengers. Operated by the Infantry and Armored Division. *GV-20T IFV - Infantry Fighting Vehicle, basically a tracked version of the GV-20 with more armor. Operated by the Infantry and Armored Division. *GV-13 LSV - 4x4 Light Scout Vehicle based of the American Jeep series. Can be firred with a Mk. 331 TOW, Mk. 80 HMG, or a Mk. 70 AGL. Operated by all Divisions. *GV-15 8x8 - Transport Truck. Can trade Cargo Space to fit a P-25 LRM System. Operated by the Infantry and Homeland Security Divisions. (P-25 only used by infantry division) *GV-30 ORPV - Off-Road Patrol Vehicle. Can be mounted with a Searchlight and a Mk. 70 or Mk. 80. Operated by the Special Forces Division. *GV-40 AAMS - Tracked & Armored SAM Vehicle. Used by the Infantry and Special Forces Division. *GP-14 Howitzer - Long-Range Howitzer used by the Infantry Division. Must be towed to move. *GP-42 AAMG - Anti-Air Cannon that fires 23mm Rounds. Can be mounted on a GV-20 or GV-20T, or can be towed. Used by the Infantry division, and the Homeland Security Division (In wartime) Air-Based Vehicles *UH-5 Hopi - Light Helicopter for Recon & Training. Operated by the Airborne, Homeland Security, & Special Forces Divisions. Can be fitted with M134 Miniguns and Mk 90 Rocket Pods. *AH-20 Navajo - Armed Gunship. Can be fitted with Mk. 90 rocket pods, Mk. 157 Anti-Air Missiles, Mk. 55 AGMs, and a Mk. 142 27mm Cannon. *HH-51 Cahuilla - Heavylift Helicopter. Can be fitted with a Rear-mounted Mk. 43 and Door-mounted Mk. 70s and Mk. 80s. Operated by the Airborne Division. *MH-25 Aztec - Transport Helicopter. Can be fitted with Door-mounted Mk. 80 Machine guns or a pintle-mounted Mk. 60 Rocket Launcher. Operated by the Airborne and Special Forces Division. *CA-20 Blizzard - Cargo Jet Aircraft with no weapons. Operated by the Airborne Division. *GAA-45 Sandstorm - Ground-Attack Aircraft with Mk. 55 AGMs, Mk. 90 Rocket Pods, Mk. 157 AA Missiles, and Dual 23mm Mk. 142 Autocannons. Can also be fitted with a variety of guided and unguided bombs. Operated by the Airborne Division. *FA-13 Cyclone - Fighter Aircraft. Can be fitted with Mk. 157 AA Missiles, Mk. 55 AGM missiles, and a Mk. 142 Autocannon. Operated by the Airborne Division. *SRA-21 Gail - Scout/Spy Craft, fitted with 2 Mk. 55 AGMs, 20 Mk. 200 Counter-Missiles, and 4 Rear-facing Mk. 157 AA Missiles, for emergencies. Operated by the Special Forces and Airborne Divisions. *SRA-21D Gust - Unmanned version of the SRA-21. *SBA-39 Breeze - Stealth Bomber, can be fitted with nearly any tupe of bomb, as well as having 20 Mk. 200 Counter-Missiles. Operated by the Airborne and Special Forces DIvisions. Ammunition List of types of Ammunition used in the Luepolan Army: *9x19mm Parabellum *5.56x45mm NATO *5.56x49mm LFL *7.62x51mm NATO *.50 BMG (12.7x99mm) *23mm Explosive *40x46mm Grenade Launcher *58mm Mk. 200 (Counter-missile) *72mm Mk. 90 (Rocket) *75mm AA (Missile) *82mm HE/AT (Rocket) *130mm HE/AT (Shell) *180mm Mk. 55 AGM Category:Factions